freewishfandomcom-20200213-history
The will of a Phoenix. Chapter 1
I will never own one piece. Just thought i should add it!! AND I NEVER WILL. IT BELONGS TO THE GREAT ODA-SAMA!!! Chapter 1 Where am I? T''wo weeks had passed since they found a girl floating in the sea.'' No one knows where she came from or who she was. They could only wait until she woke up. If she did. The doctor was on deck talking to Pops. They were trying to figure out what to do. They didn't want to be rude but they also didn't know if the girl could handle being on a pirate ship. Pops decide to wait and see. A hour later the girl woke up and looked around. Girl: Where am I ugh I feel as though I was hit by a car again. Maybe I did get hit no that's not right. Ok I need to figure out what happened. Ugh ok lets see the last thing I remember was being in water but how did I end up in a bed. The girl keeps looking and has a flash back about the day leading up to her being in the water. (Flash ba''ck) Women: Hurry up you brat or your going to be late. Girl: I have a name you know and I'm ready not that you care. Women: What was that you little witch. Girl: Nothing you old hag. Women: You didn't just say what I think you did. Girl: What call you a old hag. Yes I did. ''The women punches the girl in the face but the girl punches back. For the next ten minutes they fight until the women gets tired. Women: That's it I had enough. I want you out and don't you ever come back. Girl: FINE BY ME! The girl goes back to her room and grabs a few more things and puts them in her bags. She then runs to the door and looks at the women. Girl: They said you gave birth to me but I'm not so sure of that. I hope you enjoy your child free life. Women: They Lied your not my daughter. You was dumbed off on my doorstep. I should've gotten rid of you a long time ago. The girl then opens the door and walks out slamming it shut behind her. The words that the women had just said rings in her head. The scene then changes to her being chased by 4 bullies. Girl: Just leave me alone I didn't even do anything to you. Bully1: So we can still pick on you it doesn't matter if you did anything or not. We just hate you. You little brat. Bully2: You're a easy target. Your so helpless and you have no friends. Who would want you. You're a freak Ahahahahahaha. Girl: Just go away and I am not a freak. And besides don't you have better things to do then pick on me? Bully3: Says the girl that talks to animals. You such a freak that only animals would want to be your friend. Bully4: Nope picking on a runt like you is the best thing in life. Girl: Your all so stupid. Can't you leave me alone. The girl trips and falls the bullies catch up to her and start kicking her. After 10 minutes they stop as it's not fun to kick someone when they don't say anything. They spit on her one last time then they walk away laughing. As soon as they are out of sight the girl sits up rubbing her soar arms. The sense changes again. There are body's everywhere. 5 people are still standing looking at the girl with hate in their eyes. The girl looks different then before. She has wings on her back with her bags that are dark purple. Her eyes are like a dragon and a small crown rests on her head. Her outfit is a purple dress that is easy to move in. Man1: You freak what did you just do. Man2: I don't know what she did but I almost passed out. Girl: Dang it I didn't want anyone to see this. Why are you asking me I didn't do anything. They were weak I guess. Man3: What did you say you little monster. We will show you not to mess with us. Man4: Yea freaks like you need to learn their place. Man5: We will show you what hell is. The five men charge at the girl and start to fight her. She dodges the best she can but 5 on 1 isn't easy. As she dodges getting shot at by two of the men and swords by the other three she is getting tired. Some of the bullets hit her but none to kill. She doesn't want to lose from them but she doesn't know what else to do. She gets a idea and jumps back. Girl: Dragon Star. Phoenix Star Heart. Fire like balls shoot out her arms and hits 3 of the men. The other attack sends little hearts at the other two men and glow bright red before they go off. As the smoke clears the girl is panting. She notices that two of the men are still standing. They attack her before she could do anything. As she lays on the ground she sees a light. The men stop and look at the light. Mystery voice: ENOUGH! Man3: You can't be serious. You're here? Man5: W-what are you doing here? I figured you would be out saving puppy's. Mystery Voice: Your just lucky I got here before you killed her. The light disappears too show a young women with gold hair in a white dress. The girl looks at the women. Girl: To much white. The women walks over to the girl and bends down. She says I'm sorry and then hit's the girl on the back of the neck. The girl passes out from it. (Flash back ends) The girl snaps out of it and sees a man looking at her. She smiles and waves at the man. Girl: Hi sorry about that. My name is Lauren D Phoenix. I don't really know what the D stands for. I guessing it means dork. Ha ha ha sorry he he he. ?: Hello Phoenix how do you feel? Lauren: Umm I feel ok. Oh you think my first name is Phoenix. My first name is Lauren my last name is Phoenix. If you want to though you can call me Phoenix I don't mind. ?: Oh I'm sorry I thought Phoenix was your first name. You can call me Doc everyone does. If your up for It I bet everyone will love to meet you. Lauren: Cool so you're the doctor or something. Sure I don't mind besides it would be rude not to thank the people that saved me but umm first could I get dressed. Doc: Sure I'll wait outside for you. The doc then opened the door and stepped outside. After making sure he wouldn't see her Lauren went over to her bags and picked them up. She went over to the bed and dumped all three on the bed to make sure nothing was ruined. After seeing everything was ok. Lauren put everything back and got dressed in black pants and a light blue shirt. She put the three bags on and went to the door and opened it and walked out. Lauren: Sorry I look like a mess but I couldn't find the bathroom to get cleaned up. So umm where am I? Doc: It's ok everyone will be glad your awake. You don't know where you are? Lauren looks at the doctor and shakes her head. Doc: Well Lauren your on the Moby Dick. And we are in the New World. Lauren stopped walking and looked at the doctor with a, "Are you kidding me look" The doctor laughed at that look and shook his head. Doc: No I'm sorry to say I'm not. Your in the New World. Lauren: New World? Is that like a small island or something? Doctor: No the New World is the second half of the Grand Line. You never heard of the Grand Line? Lauren: No I never been out of the state I lived in let alone on a boat. So wait you mean I'm not in my hometown anymore? Doc: I don't know what you mean but no your not. We were sailing when Marco and a few others heard you scream. Being as young as you are we were all shocked at a kid being in the New World by herself. Lauren: Hey I'm 17 thank you. Just because I look 13 doesn't mean I am. Wait so oh man I don't think I'm in Ohio anymore. Doc: Ohio? Is that a type of meat? Lauren looked at the doctor. She was half ready to faint or laugh at him. In the end she sighed and shook her head. Lauren: Ohio is the name of the state I was born in. Little Wonders is the town I grew up in. Weird talking about it now. The doctor looks at Lauren like she's crazy. But she lets it go. Doc: Well we should go show everyone your awake. If not I might get yelled at by a few people. Lauren: Well I guess lets go show how crazy I am. Doc: Is that a good thing or bad? Lauren: Who knows. The Doc sighs hoping nothing bad would happen. Category:Caring16 Category:Will of a Phoenix